


天真有邪

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: “爱情的神经 以后一快乐 就难过”
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	天真有邪

活动结束的时候，下了一场暴雨。

人已经陆陆续续快要走光了，化妆室和更衣室里都只零星留下三五个人。化妆师助理是个年轻的男孩子，留着一个很叛逆的发型，靠近耳廓的头发近乎剃平，露出青色的发茬，在上面削出一个闪电形状的图案。湊崎纱夏坐在化妆镜前，百无聊赖之下忍不住盯着他侧头时露出的小闪电看了许久，助理浑然不觉，手法温柔地帮湊崎把贴在眼角的最后一枚亮片取下来。湊崎注意到他手腕内侧有一颗小痣。

“眼妆要卸掉吗？”

湊崎摇摇头，通过镜子对这个男孩露出一个好看的笑容：“谢谢。”

这场活动的主角是正式出道的艺人们，作为练习生，湊崎她们只是过来帮忙，从头一天开始忙到现在，活又多又累，却没人敢抱怨，能被公司选中出现在这里都很感恩戴德了。湊崎的妆在脸上带了接近二十个小时，疲惫不堪，眼睛上用了掺着闪粉的蓝紫色眼影，如果在白天走出去一定会被人侧目。化妆师助理也是新来的，帮湊崎卸妆其实不属于他的工作，只是他对这些脸长得漂亮却被当成苦力使唤的练习生们有种莫名的同病相怜。他开始收拾化妆包，而湊崎起身，环顾了一圈周围，然后踩着细脚伶仃的黑色高跟鞋推开门出去。

演播厅是用玻璃幕墙围起来的，通往正门的狭长走廊两边也都是玻璃。有工人在拆表演场地的支撑台，两个人搬着一个很长的金属支架穿过这里。湊崎安静地靠墙站着，等走在后面的工人也从她面前过去，随后她看到平井桃的背影。平井站在那里，微微仰着头，看着玻璃外面。暴雨劈头盖脸地砸在她面前的幕墙上，瀑布一样沿着平面淌下去。她穿着露背的表演服，湊崎能看见她宽阔的后背和肩膀。

湊崎在她身后喊她的名字，桃。

平井扭头，空气刘海很可爱地晃了晃。她对湊崎笑了一下，问她，结束了？

湊崎“嗯”了一声，平井点点头，对她说，那我们回去吧。

桃，我没有带伞。

我也没有带。这种雨不会下太久的，我们先出去找个地方避雨吧。

湊崎知道平井不想一直留在演播厅里。来来往往的前辈太多，她不喜欢引人注目，因为不知道怎么应付那些或冷漠或古怪的眼神。其实湊崎不怕，她可以帮平井对付掉那些，但她不打算这么做。她跟在平井后面一起去拿寄存的外套，臃肿的大衣遮住她们裸露的手臂和肩膀，平井伸手拽起大衣后面的帽子，盖住自己的头发和小半张脸，然后一手捏着大衣的衣襟，另一只手伸出去帮湊崎把她的帽子也戴上。接着她抬起视线，从帽子的绒毛边缘眯着眼睛看了看好像不会停的大雨，下定决心一样跺了跺脚，对湊崎说，我们走吧。

帽子太大了，吃水之后有点重，抬头变得很费力。湊崎低着脑袋，只能看到平井在雨水里留下的转瞬即逝的脚印，她在平井身后亦步亦趋地跟了一会儿，不得不伸手去拉平井的手指。平井放慢脚步，等她跟上来，然后握紧她的手。平井的体温一向比较高，但今晚太冷了，湊崎觉得她们的手指差不多僵硬。雨点打在帽子上的声音不停地沉闷地敲击她的耳膜。她昏昏沉沉地跟着平井，直到后者突然调转脚步，把她牵到一家便利店里。

店里只有店员坐在收银台后面，是一个长相平庸、表情冷漠的阿姨，头发染成褐色，可笑地烫出小卷。她看着像两条落水狗一样狼狈不堪的湊崎和平井，从鼻子里哼了一声，继续低头去滑手机。平井摘下帽子，露出有些凌乱的乌黑的头发，然后在加热柜里拣出两盒最便宜的纸盒牛奶，拿到收银台，用口袋里的几张纸币结账。

湊崎用两只手捧着纸盒，用日语低声说，桃，不知道雨什么时候才会停。

不会很久的。

你怎么知道？

我就是知道。

刚刚走得太快了，我跟不上你，等一下你走得慢一点。

平井桃咬着吸管看湊崎，有点戏谑地牵起一边嘴角笑了一下。是你太弱了。

湊崎不服气地微微扬起下巴，用漂亮的眼睛睨着平井：那又怎么样？

平井耸耸肩，站在便利店里继续喝她的牛奶，她一边吸牛奶一边扭过头，看着自动玻璃门外的雨势。湊崎站在她旁边，看看外面，再看看她的侧脸。平井专注于什么的时候眼睛会无意识地睁得很大，湊崎看见她纤长的睫毛像正在收拢的蝶翼，慢动作一样阖上再张开。

和平井预料的一样，雨果然很快就停了。平井很有点得意地扭头对湊崎挑了挑眉毛，然后捏扁手里的空纸盒，扔进垃圾桶里，重新穿好半干的外套，和湊崎一起走出去。夜已经很深了，湊崎估摸不出时间，街道上除了她们没有别人，黄色的路灯低着头亮着。她和平井一前一后，高跟鞋踩着柏油路，发出廉价空旷的脚步声。

走过一段上坡路时，湊崎在一盏路灯下停下来。她说，桃，等一下。

平井停下脚步，转过身看着她。

我的鞋是新买的，太疼了。湊崎扶着湿漉漉的灯杆，摘下一只高跟鞋。她没有穿袜子，脚尖和脚跟都可怜地发红。桃背我回去吧。

平井桃看着她手里的鞋子，又看了看她的脚，流露出觉得湊崎有点麻烦的语气：是要我穿着高跟鞋把你背回去吗？

她这样说，脱鞋子的动作却比湊崎还要快。她也光着脚，细白的脚掌踩在青黑的路面上，脚背映着路灯的黄和月光的惨白。然后她脱下外套，改为从前面套上，露出了后背，背对着湊崎微微弯下腰。湊崎两手各拎着一双高跟鞋，趴到平井背上，她敞开了外套，露出里面同样单薄的演出服，柔软的胸口贴着平井的肩胛骨。

敢把我的演出服弄湿你就完了。平井威胁她。

湊崎用两只手勾着平井的脖子，四只黑色的高跟鞋在平井的下巴下面一晃一晃。她笑起来，侧过脸贴着平井的后颈。

不会弄湿的。

平井没有答话，捞着湊崎的膝弯往上颠了颠，慢慢往前走。她的脚掌踏在雨水上，发出轻微的水面破裂的声音。

路灯被她们甩在身后。她们的影子一起被拉长，逐渐吞噬前面的光。

在20年代的接近尾声的一个盛夏，周子瑜看到了黑色的海。

也许是在梦里，也许她真的站在黑色的大海面前。当周子瑜倦怠地醒来，蓝紫色调的灯球已不知疲倦地转动了四个小时。

肩膀酸麻，鼓膜隐隐作痛，音浪像从四面八方挤压过来的石壁，无从抵抗，让人胸闷。她皱着眉，看见视野里横放的易拉罐。水滴从铝皮上横流过去，圆柱状的罐子稳稳地不动。她觉得怪异，盯着上面字迹模糊的商标，是啤酒。两秒后，周子瑜迟钝地明白自己正躺着，而已经被打开的罐装啤酒立在桌面上，兀自往下滴着冰水。

KTV劣质的沙发柔软无度，让她腰疼。她侧着身，肩膀手臂都压得半麻，尝试动弹时感到腰上搭着一只手。她的脸颊蹭过布料，这才想起自己之前躺在谁的腿上。湊崎纱夏一直没起身，温顺地做她的枕头，只是有些不安分，上半身动个不停。周子瑜半是被迫地将耳朵贴在她的小腹上，听见她细软的嗓音嗡嗡地藏在那里，像一些从上面落下来的小珠子，很活泼地堆在一起，没有经过冰冷的空气，带着那些属于湊崎的气息和温度，直接倒进周子瑜的耳朵里来。

没什么有意义的词句，不过是用一口以假乱真的韩语，在盛情和别人说笑。周子瑜坐起身，昏沉地歪着脑袋，湊崎就体贴地揽她，有些湿润的手是凉的，扶着她的肩。湊崎的另一只手拿着啤酒，靠近周子瑜时目光还在别人脸上，一边微笑一边开口。她笑得很明丽，是随便谁都可以得到的笑；她的悄悄话只有周子瑜听见。

你睡醒了，有没有哪里不舒服？

周子瑜听着她的韩语，慢慢在心里翻译成中文。她缓慢地眨眼，视线无着地落在暗处的地毯上。想了好一会，她才用韩语回答，没有，纱夏姐姐陪我去一下洗手间吧。

什么？你说什么？有人点了很热闹的歌，湊崎用耳朵对着周子瑜，无法自控地提高音量。

周子瑜无来由地负气，嘴唇几乎贴到她耳垂上：我说让你陪我去洗手间！

哦！好。

湊崎放下啤酒罐，摆在之前周子瑜看到的那一罐旁边；周子瑜不知道这两罐中有没有一罐是自己喝过的。湊崎牵着周子瑜的手，从拿着麦克风或者铃鼓沙锤的人面前走过，拧开门走出去。

你喝多了，知道吗？

周子瑜从隔间里走出来，伸手到水龙头下。镜子里映出她的脸，妆不怎么花，眼睛无辜地睁大，颧骨附近不正常地泛着绯红色。湊崎表情平静地站在她旁边，用唇釉补妆。不同包间里的乐声混在一起，隐约地当背景音，周子瑜看见背后一排隔间的门都开着，这里只有她们两个人。

她不知道怎么接话，低低“嗯”了一声，仔细去洗她的手指。左手的指腹搓过右手食指的关节，摸到那些细小的褶皱。湊崎合上唇釉的盖子，扭头看周子瑜低垂着视线，一丝不苟地洗手，好像此时全世界没有比这更重要的事。她忍不住笑出来，伸手摸周子瑜的头发。

你是新人，不用喝那么多。湊崎怜惜地说，而且我们都不知道你喝醉以后会睡着。如果不是我们组都在这里，你也许会发生危险。

周子瑜缓慢仔细地清理好最后一根手指。她缓慢仔细地呼吸，然后抬起视线，目光缓慢仔细地描摹镜子里的湊崎的侧脸。湊崎穿着西装，瘦削单薄，腰线干练地收着，乌黑的头发柔顺地披到肩膀，发顶在灯光下透出温和的栗色。她的鼻梁又直又高，脸也小巧精致，下颌角的线条因为瘦而过分地干净利落，说话时嘴角可爱地翘起来，露出一点洁白的牙齿。

纱夏姐姐会让我有危险吗？

周子瑜这么问的时候伸手去拿机器里的擦手纸。干燥的纸片吸走水分，被揉成一团扔进废纸篓。周子瑜的语气是很无所谓的，和她平常在公司里问有没有人要喝咖啡一样。于是湊崎微微地笑了，她回答当然不会。

周子瑜擦好了手，像第一次狩猎的幼豹磨好趾爪。她忽然张开手臂，轻易把矮她一些的湊崎抱进怀里。湊崎听见她的心跳声。

那我就不用担心。

湊崎随遇而安地被她抱着，就好像已经被很多人这样突然地拥抱过。她抬起一只手划过周子瑜的腰，不怎么用力地搭在她的后背上。她低垂着视线，看见周子瑜的外套在肩膀上的花纹，绣得很隐蔽，却又繁复。

她听见自己问，子瑜是不是喜欢我？

年轻人低下头，把脸埋在她的肩膀里。湊崎听见布料摩擦发出的窸窣声。

桃有没有多喜欢我一点？

没有，我怎么可能喜欢你。

湊崎纱夏在海风里微微地笑，半垂着眼帘很乖巧的样子，抬手把被吹散的长发捋到耳后。她的五官很清秀，因为年纪小而有一些无伤大雅的婴儿肥，面颊肉很有弹性的样子，让平井想伸手去捏一下。但她没有，只是一言不发地看着湊崎，脚上踩着和湊崎同款的凉拖鞋。海风有一股京都人不熟悉也不喜欢的咸腥气，鞋底的细沙是软的，平井碾着那些沙，把脚尖压进去留下小坑，细沙淹没没有涂颜色的脚趾，然后冰冷的海水冲走它们。

桃都愿意陪我过来，明明就是很喜欢我嘛。

你再这样说我就回去。

不可以！桃不可以丢下我一个人回去。

湊崎像小狗一样跑过来挽住平井的胳膊。平井扭头，看见她明亮地笑，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛黑漆漆亮晶晶，映着海面上起伏的粼光。

10年代的第三个盛夏，平井和湊崎到韩国已经一年多了。这个夏天她们一起来看了海。破旧火车粗糙的汽笛声好像还响在耳畔，平井的心脏砰砰直跳。她对海并无概念，她只是陪湊崎来了一场心血来潮的出逃。

这场逃亡起意于练舞练到连呼吸都觉得麻烦的时候，湊崎忽然对平井说，我们去看海吧。

平井双手扶着膝盖，海藻一样的长发湿淋淋地扎着，从发圈束起来的位置垂向地板。她抬起脸怪异地看了湊崎一眼。怎么突然想起要去看海？

湊崎背靠着练习室的镜子坐下，抱起双腿。她年纪太小了，脸上还有一点点肉，搭在膝盖上时可爱地嘟起嘴，平井忍不住盯着她红润的嘴唇多看了片刻，然后若无其事地移开视线。湊崎浑然不觉，她在专注地思考。

我们坐夜里的第一班火车，睡一觉就可以到海边。湊崎摆弄着手指，兴致勃勃地说，我存了一点钱。桃，你不是一直说想要买一双漂亮的凉鞋吗？我们这次就去买吧，然后穿着它们去踩水。

平井直起身，她的白色背心已经被汗水浸透了，从背后显出里面浅色胸罩的轮廓。她侧过脸，看着镜子里疲惫到表情有点麻木的自己，最后一次抬高手臂做了一个舒展肢体的动作，然后坐到湊崎身边，用自己湿透的肩碰着她，抹了一把从额角淌下的汗，随手蹭在衣角。

我们出不去。她语气冷淡地打击湊崎。

湊崎没有看她，而是盯着自己一直在左右摆弄的手指。她的指甲有几天没剪了，长出短短的牙白色的一截，刮在指腹上留下一道转瞬即逝的白痕。能出去的。她不看平井，语气却很固执地说，只要想出去就有办法出去。

湊崎终于放过了自己的手指，她侧着头，把脸枕在膝盖上，圆圆的乌黑的眼睛一眨不眨地望着平井，小心翼翼地伸手去戳平井的手臂。平井垂下视线，看着湊崎细长的手指像某种被赋予生命的东西，跳舞一样沿着自己手臂上的肌肉轮廓滑动，滑到手腕，继续往下，之后勾住她的小拇指，撒娇地晃了晃。

桃愿不愿意和我去看海？

平井张了张嘴。她背靠着冰冷的镜面，转过视线去看湊崎，湊崎始终用那双单纯漂亮的圆眼睛凝视她。她想回答“不”，同时感到湊崎的眼睛像深井，或者旋涡，自己快要被吸进去了。等她回过神，嘴角已经不知为何流出了“好”的音节。

京都没有海，大阪是有海的。平井对海没有什么概念，却无端想象湊崎在海边的样子。她想湊崎会穿鹅黄色的泳衣，一体式的，像每个无忧无虑的少女。湊崎应该光着脚，踩过那些细软的沙子，被海浪打湿小腿。

平井因为在天马行空地想这些而出神，湊崎则单纯因为被平井答应而高兴。她凑近平井，把脸埋到她的颈窝里，不管她还大汗淋漓的。平井的体香接近于某种气味清爽的水果，因为出汗而迅速地裹挟了湊崎。湊崎的鼻尖碰着她的脖子，很高兴地蹭来蹭去，平井想她一定开心到皱起了鼻子。

桃真好。湊崎兴高采烈地说。

平井嘴上说，才不好，手却伸出去摸湊崎的头发。

平井从来不知道海有漆黑一片的时候。

我第一次看到夜里的海。

周子瑜的声音有些单薄，韩语的音节被她断断续续地逐字咬出来，海风一吹就散了。她手里拎着高跟鞋，像一棵树一样挺拔安静地扎根在海滩上，脚跟轻轻压着被海浪浸湿的细沙。湊崎在她身边，面朝流动的黑曜石一样的海面，嘴角漂亮地扬起来。周子瑜悄悄侧头，看见她的长发被吹拂着半遮住侧脸，从那里显出她高挺的鼻梁——无论多少次，周子瑜总很喜欢看湊崎的侧影，她觉得湊崎有全世界最完美的一副轮廓，世界上其他的一切，无论是人还是艺术品，都没有任何能和她媲美。

好看吗？湊崎笑着问她，周子瑜险些要点头，很快反应过来湊崎说的是海。她的声音乘着风飞进周子瑜的耳朵里。我和另一个朋友一起来看过，可是她傻傻的，只会说……“好黑”。

说到这里，湊崎忽然笑起来，觉得这个答案非常滑稽。周子瑜跟着象征性地牵了牵嘴角，然后把视线投远到看不清的海平面深处。

纱夏姐姐为什么带我来这里？

不是故意的，只是我忽然很想看海。

海风太大了，吹得湊崎的发丝凌乱地织成一片。她抬手，从发际线中间的位置往后将它们捋顺，周子瑜看到湊崎天鹅一样洁白的颈项，尖削的下巴，色泽殷红的嘴唇。她像被烫到一样收回目光，湊崎则对她的小动作一无所知。理好头发，湊崎侧过头，对周子瑜粲然一笑：也有助于醒酒。子瑜清醒一点了吗？

是……

周子瑜看着湊崎比大海还要深邃的眼睛，昏昏地回答。她感到自己晕得比在KTV里还要厉害。

湊崎伸手牵她，周子瑜摸到她冰凉的指尖。湊崎也把高跟鞋拎在手上，那是一双价值不菲的鞋，细长的鞋跟在月光下隐隐发亮。湊崎握着周子瑜的手，回身慢慢往堤坝上走，她黑色的SUV停在坝上，远远地看过去，像一头沉睡的虎豹。

在家的时候，我们时常去大阪湾。节日时有人会去清理海面，那几天的海会很蓝，大家穿着浴衣聚在岸边，每个人手里都会有烟火[1]。那些线香烟花很漂亮。

湊崎踩着水，很高兴地对平井回忆。这里除了她们空空如也，没有浴衣，也没有烟火，只有空荡的风声。平井被湊崎牵着手，她们应该回去了，但湊崎不肯上岸，于是两个人沿着海浪的痕迹一直往前走，海水时不时蔓延上来，浸湿她们的脚底。

你想家了吗？平井很自然地猜测。

湊崎摇摇头，忽然扭过脸朝平井笑，用柔软的声音撒娇：我在桃身边怎么可能会想家呢？

平井一时间接不上话，像老旧的计算机突然要处理大量信息那样卡住了。过了一会儿，她懊恼地撇过头，不想被湊崎发现自己的愣神：肉麻。

湊崎没有放过她，弯下腰凑过去，想看到她的脸：桃害羞了吗？

没有，不准看我。

于是湊崎乖巧地放弃了，只是一直牢牢牵着她的手。桃，现在没有回程的车了，我们大概要这样走到车站去才行。

那就走回去。平井无所谓地说，反正也不是第一次了。

平井和湊崎常常一起行走，就像她们常常一起练习、一起吃饭、一起休息。平井总是丢三落四，湊崎就会和她分享自己的东西。她们分享过同一把雨伞、同一个水杯、同一盒便当。

日子长了她们的东西就混在一起，有时平井买一些小玩意，比如发饰或者挂坠，她也顺手买湊崎会喜欢的款式回去。湊崎喜欢的东西有很多，平井仔细想的时候，会发现要找到“湊崎不喜欢的东西”反而更难一些。给她买礼物时几乎不需要思考，她总是很高兴地收下然后使用。有时候平井都已经把自己的给弄丢了，湊崎的那个也依然会好好留在她身上。

她们也会一起感到迷茫，那时候她们就会像两个一直凝视着黑夜的人，星星点点的光被藏进云翳，所以她们不知道要不要再继续凝望下去。湊崎紧紧地靠着平井，抓着她的袖子，像一只被淋湿于是夹起尾巴的小狗。

桃，这样的日子还要持续多久呢？

不知道。平井诚实地回答她。平井不喜欢说多余的话，也不喜欢欺骗别人，所以无法虚情假意地安慰湊崎。非但不安慰，她还要中肯地补充，也许还要很久很久。

湊崎整个人缩在床上，瘦削的后背弓出一个弧度。她倚着平井的肩膀，歪着脑袋走神，像在说梦话一样：想到还要很久，我就觉得有点泄气，但如果桃一直都在我身边的话，我就会觉得也没什么大不了的。

那可说不准。平井总是在这种时候坏心发作，故意说，也许我会比纱夏早出道，成为纱夏的前辈。

湊崎不仅不生气，反而笑起来。她靠在平井身上，挑起视线由下而上地仰望着平井，眼底浮动着不以为然的光：是吗？桃要丢下我吗？

嗯。平井点头。

湊崎又问道，真的吗？

嗯。

真的？

……

平井不说话了，湊崎就继续笑，抬手去摸平井平直的下颌线。

桃好可爱。

过了一会儿，湊崎又忽然说，不过，如果真的会那样的话，如果桃比我早出道的话……

不等她说完，平井就伸腿去踢她的脚。闭嘴。她言简意赅地说。

湊崎惊异地看着她：桃？

平井忽然无来由地一阵烦躁，她皱着眉，粗暴地打断湊崎：不准说那种话。

车里开了冷气，暑热被轻易驱散。周子瑜坐在副驾驶，安全带越过她纤细的上身，稳稳地卡在锁扣里。她朝车窗侧过脸，看外面不断飞掠过的阴影，深青色和黑色交错混杂。那是巨大的礁石群的影子，在夜色掩映下丧失了石头的质感，更像是近在咫尺的山脉，或者平日藏在海面下的暴虐猛兽。这些影子因为汽车的高速行进而不断和周子瑜擦肩而过，看久了像是它们要逼仄过来。周子瑜看了一会就感到胸闷，于是收回目光。

SUV宽敞高大，像一匹被湊崎驯服的烈马，周子瑜看着湊崎的手扣在方向盘上，食指的第二个关节因为曲起的动作而显出嶙峋的骨骼轮廓。她忽然想起，湊崎似乎是不在手上戴任何饰品的，戒指、手镯，她统统没有见过。

湊崎一言不发，所以周子瑜也一言不发。车里安装了音质很好的音响，忧郁的男声咬着厚重的发音，让周子瑜想起静静蜿蜒的莱茵河。

Depuis j'ai croisé des tas de gens

我此后虽见过许多人

Mon avis n'a pas changé vraiment

但我的看法却无改变

Je ne parle plus jamais d'étoiles

我永远不再谈论星星

De serpents boas de fleurs tropicales

还有蟒蛇和热带的花朵。[2]

沿海公路在眼前一直线地铺开，远光灯照亮柏油，灯光像某种质地飘忽的绸缎，SUV的行进太过于稳重，周子瑜不觉有些昏昏欲睡。朦胧里她听见湊崎跟着音乐小声地哼唱，断续的法语发音被她的舌尖和唇齿变得柔软缱绻，她想起KTV里笑意盎然地和客户一起唱些口水歌的湊崎，觉得她们就像是两个人。

车子开回市区时已过子夜。乐声在不觉间淡去，周子瑜再睁开眼时车已经停稳了。她果然睡着了，车窗开了点缝，湊崎早把火熄了，音乐也停止，夜风丝丝缕缕地蹭进车厢。周子瑜睡得不太安稳，但毕竟睡着了，眼前还有些模糊，她迷茫地往湊崎的方向望去，小前辈正微笑着看她。

她和湊崎差三岁，却比湊崎晚好几年入职。如果不认真回忆的话，周子瑜数不清共事这小半年来湊崎给他们同组的这些小年轻提供过多少方便，允许他们迟交半天报告，或者聚会之后把人一个个送回家，湊崎从来不推阻这些举手之劳。但像这样在深夜单独坐在一辆车里，还是第一次。

月光落在挡风玻璃上，平日里车水马龙的喧嚣被墨色隔绝，她们对视着。很难不说这是一个良夜。周子瑜总在心里叫湊崎“小前辈”，当她歪过身子，向驾驶座慢慢靠近时，她想，这次小前辈也不会拒绝吗？

湊崎没有动，周子瑜顺利地吻了上去。她的嘴唇是温热的，像果冻一样软。周子瑜和她厮磨着，试探地伸出舌头去舔湊崎的唇缝。她悄悄地看见湊崎半低着头，眼帘阖起来，浓密的睫毛像被什么压弯了那样垂着。两人吻了一会儿，湊崎忽然睁开眼，正捕捉到周子瑜望着自己，她忽然笑了，向后撤开一点距离。

我不知道你家具体在哪里。湊崎靠回驾驶座，抬手将头发捋到耳后，露出水滴形状的耳坠。她扭头，向周子瑜笑了一下。所以就先把车停到我家楼下了。可以吗？

她看起来像在询问，但答案早就揭晓。周子瑜看着她的眼睛，按下松开安全带的按钮。

湊崎并不总是对每个问题的答案都满怀把握，至少出道前不是。平井在出道节目里被淘汰的时候她在台上哭得比平井还要惨，勾着她的腰，好像那样就可以阻止平井走下台。出道之后林娜琏会在闲暇时开玩笑地模仿平井当时被淘汰的场面，结果湊崎比平井的反应还大，很慌张地阻拦说姐姐不可以拿这件事开桃的玩笑。平井反而没说什么，只是看着湊崎，小姑娘那时候还有点婴儿肥，脸颊肉可爱地鼓着，心虚似地瞟她一眼。

其实平井知道。

被淘汰之后每一期节目她都会去录制，从台上转到台下，混在乌泱泱的观众里。每次舞台结束时湊崎都微微喘着气，很紧张地站在灯光下，眼神有点飘忽地往下落。平井知道她在找自己。那时候平井很低谷，不肯和湊崎对视，她每次望过来，平井都迅速地低下头。但她不能总是低着头，所以还是会被湊崎找到。还没出道的小训练生很固执地要那一秒钟都不到的对视，像潜水的人需要浮上来换气那短暂的一瞬，只要有这一瞬就可以转身潜得更深。好带着岸上的人一起潜去海里更深的地方。

平井在鼎沸的人声里用手指蹭过侧腰，觉得那里微微发烫。

其实她知道。她受挫的时候，湊崎和她一样疼。

纠缠的吻从玄关一直蔓延到卧室。

周子瑜搂着湊崎，在绵密的亲吻里很不熟练地去脱彼此的衣服。高跟鞋早就蹬掉了，四只鞋子，凌乱地甩作一团。她们倒在湊崎卧室宽大的床铺里，周子瑜高挺的鼻梁抵着湊崎，小前辈深深浅浅地呼吸着，伸手去按她漆黑的长发。

周子瑜吻着她，吻到湊崎难耐地曲起膝盖。和周子瑜的任何一种想象都不一样，湊崎在床上相当安静，叹息温软绵长，跟着周子瑜的节奏像山脉一样起伏变化。周子瑜被潮湿的热气满满扑着，湊崎身上植物一样清甜的味道格外浓郁地溢在她鼻腔，她渐渐激动起来，推着湊崎的大腿吻进去，直到小前辈的腿根忽然绷紧了，呜咽的声音压抑地落下来，周子瑜用鼻尖紧紧地抵着她。湊崎的呼吸急促起来，被进入的时候闷哼一声，将手指按在周子瑜的发顶。

子瑜，子瑜。湊崎抖着声音叫她，叫得周子瑜心里一颤一颤。是什么感觉？她泫然欲泣地问，周子瑜总觉得她下一秒就要哭出来。她支起身子去吻，湊崎抱着她的脖子，将脸埋在她颈窝里。

很好的感觉。周子瑜头晕目眩，浑身的力气凝在手腕，昏昏地回答她。一边答着，一边珍惜地啄吻她。湊崎雪白的肩膀，雪地里藏着河流一样的脖颈，柔顺的发丝，和她的耳坠。周子瑜像在暴风雨里驾驶一艘小船，头昏脑涨地想着，耳坠是水滴形的，好像眼泪。

纱夏。周子瑜将她完全打开时，试探着叫了她的名字。湊崎没有应声。周子瑜顿了顿，单手将自己支起来，下面的动作也停了。

怎么了？湊崎沙哑地问，她明明没有怎么出声。

你还好吗？

还好。湊崎仰躺着，一只手折过来挡在眼睛上。她伸出另一只手摸索了两下，找到周子瑜，安慰地抚摸她的长发。继续吧，我们子瑜。

周子瑜没有动。湊崎也没有催她。

无意义的对峙持续了两秒，周子瑜率先投降，她伏下去，捉住湊崎挡着自己的手腕：你在哭吗？

桃——

嗯？

平井扭过头，湊崎席地坐在露台边，光脚抵在台子上，曲着膝盖，下巴深深地陷到中间的缝里，像鸵鸟幼崽之类试图把自己埋起来又不太能做到的笨拙动物。她的眼睛像杏核一样圆，诚实地映着月色，鼻梁笔直的一道，粉嫩的嘴唇微微嘟着。见平井看她，她也兴致高昂地歪过头枕在膝盖上，用晶亮的眼睛在平井脸上像要捕捉什么一样跳来跳去，活泼地问：桃在看什么呢？

湊崎很喜欢这样问平井，不管平井回答什么，她都有办法应对。有时候平井被问烦了，坏心眼地故意反问，纱夏怎么总是在我周围，就没有自己的事情可做吗？湊崎会狡黠地微微一笑，半真半假地回答，看着桃就是我的事情。

湊崎原本就很擅长结交朋友，出道之后的人缘更是好得出奇，但还是会在临睡前抱着被子跑到平井的房间去要跟她一起睡，有时候是因为怕打雷，也有时候没有理由，只是想和平井一起。俞定延经常为此嘲笑她，一边笑一边收拾自己的东西去找林娜琏。

后来林娜琏和俞定延不知道为什么没有那么好了，平井也开始尝试和湊崎拉开距离。湊崎在电台节目里半开玩笑地抱怨平井跟其他成员都很亲密，唯独不愿意和她亲近，平井笑着解释说“这就好像和家里人没有办法说我爱你啊”。平井说话的时候，从她的角度能看到坐在旁边的林娜琏和俞定延，莫名其妙地拧着劲，林娜琏侧着脸，俞定延在旁边笑得很粉饰太平。那时候她们总是闹别扭。

平井从某一天开始不愿意像亲密地对待其他成员那样对待湊崎了。但湊崎依然在不想一个人睡的时候来找她。熄了灯之后的房间很昏暗，她在被子里窸窸窣窣地，从背后搂住平井的腰。

桃。湊崎压低声音，语气里有点糖果般甜丝丝的开朗。为什么唯独不愿意和我？她指的是白天电台节目上的事，平井给出的模棱两可的回答并不让她满意。

平井闭上眼睛装睡，不耐烦地哼了一声。

湊崎不甘心地戳戳她。你装睡装得也太烂了吧。她毫不留情地戳穿，你的腹肌都隆起来了。

平井睁开眼睛，从鼻子里长长地呼出一口气：白天不是解释过了吗？

骗人，我才不信。湊崎执拗地抱着她。哪有“因为像是亲人所以没办法亲近”的说法？我直到现在还会和我妈妈亲亲呢。

那是因为纱夏太喜欢撒娇了。平井语气懒洋洋地应付道。

所以，桃究竟为什么不可以让我撒娇呢？

平井被迫一而再再而三地被湊崎把这个问题摆到台面上，她终于不得不认真地思考了一下，慢吞吞地回答：因为纱夏和别人不一样，做那种事，感觉怪怪的。

哪里不一样了？湊崎扳了扳平井的肩膀，让她转过来，两个人面对面侧躺着。黑夜里，平井看到湊崎的眼睛还是那样亮晶晶的，好奇又温柔，目光像蜻蜓一样落在自己的脸上。

桃对我来说也是不一样的。湊崎忽然一板一眼地说，平井闻到她身上清新的香气，还有一点牙膏留下的凉爽的薄荷味。平井忍不住眯起眼睛，瑟缩了一下肩膀：你好肉麻。

真的！湊崎不依不饶地按着她的肩。所以我才很想对桃撒娇啊。为什么，我对桃来说是不一样的，桃反而不愿意让我撒娇了呢？

平井被这些一会儿一样一会儿不一样的问题很快弄晕了，在脑子里绕了半晌也没有想出合适的回答。趁她还在想的时候，湊崎趁热打铁：要不要试试看？其实感觉应该和别人都一样，没有什么奇怪的。

平井警惕地看着她。湊崎被逗笑了。

来吧，桃。她轻快地说，能有什么损失呢？

只有一下。平井的思路已经被湊崎绕成了一团乱麻，只好提出最安全的条件。

湊崎点点头。就一下。

公寓里一片寂静，只有电冰箱时不时发出运转的蜂鸣。卧室的门半开着，窗帘只拉了一层薄纱，月光从门缝漏出去。

周子瑜抱着湊崎，小前辈倚在她怀里，看上去像是睡着了。

她们的第一次以湊崎的眼泪告终，周子瑜没有问任何事。后来湊崎给了她家里的门卡，于是周子瑜常常来过夜。

同事之间的传闻是有一些根据的。湊崎的独居公寓很大，买的车也很好，这并不是现在这家公司给出的薪水能负担的。周子瑜偶尔会在房间某些地方不期然地翻出和湊崎的过去有关的旧物：折起来的陈旧海报，外壳不知所踪的DVD，以及泛黄的拍立得，周子瑜逐渐能认得出上面笑容灿烂的八张年轻漂亮的脸。

湊崎的呼吸很平稳，周子瑜却睡不着。她就着月光看湊崎的脸，慢慢将这副五官与网上资料里稚嫩漂亮的艺人联系起来。湊崎瘦了很多，时间将她的眉眼描摹出富有韵味的弧度，但她睡着的样子还是和那些旧视频里的一样，眉头无忧地舒展开，唇形漂亮而饱满。周子瑜的目光停留在她的眼角，刚要伸出手去碰，湊崎忽然醒了。

见周子瑜在看她，湊崎笑了笑，有些困倦的笑法。怎么了？

周子瑜心里忽然一动，像是心里有一小块地方被钩子扯动了一下，所产生的那种生涩又不致命的钝痛。她摇摇头，很温情地低头亲了一下小前辈的额角，嘴唇贴着她的肌肤缓慢厮磨，在心里斟酌着字句。

要不要和我交往？

湊崎抬起眼睛看她，两人沉默地对望着。半晌，湊崎垂下眼帘，像是想起什么一样笑了一下，接着抬起手，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

——纱夏真的要和我接吻吗？

在嘴唇只差一点就要碰到、湊崎都可以感受到平井因为紧张而变得急促的呼吸时，平井忽然停下来问她。

湊崎反应很快地往后仰，推了一把平井的肩膀：谁要真的和你接吻，快点睡觉！

她们各自翻过身，默默无言地入睡。

外面没有下雨，雷声却忽然响彻天际，和心脏跳动的节奏共鸣。平井背对着湊崎，悄悄摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后这只手向下，按在自己心脏的位置。心跳在掌心下像疯了一样奋力跳动。

连耳膜都在轰隆作响。

近在咫尺的吻后来和很多别的瞬间一起被丢在了脑后。平井没有忘记，湊崎也没有忘记，但它们还是被丢掉了。时间有时会顺水推舟充当清理师，有选择地把某些东西从记忆的长河里剔除出去。

平井常常不自觉地在湊崎注意不到的时候将目光落在她的唇上，在她转回头的一瞬间飞快地收回视线。湊崎倒是从来不避讳观察她，平井在最疲倦的时候，疲倦到完全放弃理智运转的时候，会恍惚觉得湊崎试图借目光补上没有完成的那个吻。湊崎的眼睛在光线下剔透得像是树木用最纯粹的汁液结出的晶体，有时候又比她们看过的海更深邃。纱夏的海里藏着什么呢？在平井弄清楚这个问题之前，像在盛夏又像在严冬的这片海已经奔涌去了别的方向。

她们有很多couple items，这个词平井后来在网上看到。有一瞬间她微妙地感到，自己和纱夏已经是很奇妙的关系。她们从来不是情侣，却又和couple这个词藕断丝连。无论日语、韩语还是中文，都没有办法精准地表达couple这个词用来描述平井和凑崎时发挥出的含义。

她们使用的成双成对的东西实在太多了，形影不离的时间也实在太久。平井后来在湊崎的强烈要求下学会了收纳，没有继续把和湊崎一起买的东西丢三落四。她们一起回日本时，湊崎很高兴地选定了一对戒指。

这对戒指的意思是，要珍惜我们当下的时间。湊崎把其中一枚递给平井，语气很郑重地说。戒指很小巧，湊崎的手指却更细，她将戒指套上，尝试地曲了曲手指，笑着看向平井：我要珍惜和桃在一起的时间才行。

后来想起来，平井觉得，那时候湊崎就已经知道什么了。

周子瑜在网上找到的有关湊崎作为艺人的最后一条新闻，是合约到期之后她成为唯一一个没有续约的成员。

无法完整的组合，如同有一块残缺的拼图，依然可以拼出图案，但其他拼块也会因为这一部分的缺失而逐渐散落。而最早遗失的那块拼图，将一部分自己留在原地，又带走组合的一部分，被撕裂之后融入人海，孤独而安静地流动。

周子瑜关掉网页，想起湊崎笑中带泪在她唇上落下的最后一个吻。

春末夏初，湊崎的SUV在高架路上疾驰。风景飞掠过窗外，车子迎着云蒸霞蔚的薄暮，开往市中心最繁华的地带。

豪华酒店借由巨大的花圃与忙碌的人潮一直线地隔开距离，会场已经被布置成为礼堂。平井桃穿着婚纱的写真被制作成为等身的立牌，笑意盎然地伫立在迎宾口。湊崎停好车下来，暮春已经不是很冷，她看着人来人往的迎宾口，无端地想起很多年前的冬天，她奔跑着抱住一块伫立在风雪里的人形立牌。

她慢慢取下右手的戒指。好像从来没有意识到过金属是这么冷的东西，湊崎将戒指按在手心，印下一道仿佛无法抹去的伤口般的痕迹。

[1]：此为杜撰。

[2]：[ Le Petit Prince -“C’est Un Chapeau”]


End file.
